Industry has provided several prepaid and direct billing options for the performance of a collect call. Collect calls may be performed at most locations where phone service is provided. Collect calls may be performed at pay phone, business, and residence locations, as well as within inmate facilities.
In general, collect calls are performed by a party dialing for an operator or a platform, this is sometimes referred to as an “automated operator”, and requesting for collect call service to an intended or specified phone number. The calling party typically provides the operator with some personal information, such as the calling party's name. The operator then dials the specified phone number and requests a called or receiving party whether they are willing to accept charges for a collect call from the calling party. When the receiving party accepts the charges, the operator then proceeds to connect and bill the call to the party normally billed and associated with the specified phone number.
The above-stated process can be annoying or troublesome to both the calling party and the receiving party. For example, the calling party may be in a state of emergency and as such may call a specified number to request aid. In so doing, the calling party may determine that the receiving party or party answering the call is unable to and does not have the authority to accept the charges for the collect call or that the service carriers are prohibited from placing a call to the specified or called number. As a result, the calling party may experience an extended delay in aid or may be undesirably without aid.
Traditionally, in order for an inmate to perform a collect call to a receiving party that cannot accept collect calls, the receiving party must pre-setup a valid prepaid account with a service provider. Many local carriers have requested selective blocking of calls from certain locations, such as inmate facilities. The prepaid account is setup and associated with one or more approved called party numbers and aids in assuring that a collect call is paid for in full. Once the prepaid account is setup, the inmate may attempt to call the receiving party and have the cost of the collect call paid using funds within the prepaid account. Collect calls are allowed until such time when the funds in the prepaid account have depleted.
Generally, when a call is blocked, a receiving party is notified of the inability to receive a collect call from an inmate facility. The receiving party may receive the collect call when arrangements are made for other payment options. One such payment option is a prepaid account. The receiving party is instructed to call the service center to setup a pre-paid account to allow the reception of calls from the inmate facility. The receiving party may then call the service center and be instructed as to the process steps to follow to fund a prepaid account. This process is long. The duration of time between when a receiving party is informed of an attempted collect call and when that receiving party is actually able to receive a collect call can be up to 24 hours.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system and method of providing collect calls in general and especially to inmates within an inmate facility.